


You'll Never Be A God

by vyxythepixie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyxythepixie/pseuds/vyxythepixie
Summary: Indulgent fan splurge where a certain god of stories rewrites the ending of Avengers: Endgame.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You'll Never Be A God

There the Titan stood, coursing with power, aligned to the core with every stone as the Avengers looked on with broken resolve. It should have been the moment of ultimate sacrifice, but in this universe the wind had changed and Tony Stark could only scream as Thanos snapped his fingers.

But nothing happened.

Thanos grimaced in confusion, examining his hand. The battle paused, everyone holding their breath. The Infinity Gauntlet glowed green and melted away from the Titan’s arm. Across the battlefield a cloaked figure shimmered into view, one arm raised, encased in a resized gauntlet.

“ _Do_ you know what it’s like to lose? All that _desperation_ , that _feeling you’re right_?”

Eyes widened. Brows furrowed. The Black Order bristled. A storm gathered.

“How does it feel to be _wrong_?” the familiar voice roared.

Strange scrambled over to Stark and helped him up.

“I thought you said -,” Tony started.

The sorcerer’s expression was lost. “I know. I – I don’t know. I never saw this. This is impossible.”

The air whipped up. Thunder rumbled. Several of the heroes approached their friend with caution.

“You want destiny?” The figure’s hood disintegrated. Everyone knew who it would be, but that wasn’t the point. His smirk was deadly, eerily calm; his eyes, piercing; his horns, sharp. There was a mark about his throat and yet it did not dampen the clarity of his voice. “Here it is. Now, I know what you’re all thinking. This isn’t how the story goes. This isn’t mine to win. I’m not the hero, and I shouldn’t be. I played my part. But that’s all this is, don’t you see? We play our parts. The curtain falls. And the audience goes home. Well, we’ve all had our bittersweet ending. We’ve had our pain and our paths laid out. Today it’s time for a different one.”

Thanos growled and began to lurch toward his enemy. “You should be _dead_. I crushed you, you pathetic little serpent.”

“I told you you would never be a god.”

Thanos picked up speed, bull-rushing the dead man.

Loki did not move.

“But I – _I_ am _god of stories_.”

His fingers snapped. Thor’s lightning struck Thanos to his core. The god of mischief and stories gritted his teeth through the pain and watched the armies crumble; sneered at the Titan who fell to his knees before him.

In another place Thanos sat down and turned to dust. Not this time.

Still brimming with power, handling the power of Infinity as a god should, Loki rent the air with a portal, tugging a shape through.

“There’s someone who wants a word with you.”

Hair like fire, the green-skinned warrior stalked through, her balanced knife in hand. Fear was a Titan facing his murdered daughter. What more was facing both of them? Filled with elation and vengeance, Nebula rushed for her once father in unison with her regained sister.

Loki paced away from their catharsis, toward the Avengers. He was getting tired now and there was still something else to do. He thrust the Gauntlet skyward and called across to the onlookers.

“Barton, catch.”

“Wh-?” Hawkeye blinked and looked up as a portal opened up above him and a shape dropped through, landing perfectly in his arms.

Caught by Clint, Natasha caught her breath. “Hey, did I miss a party?”

Loki moved on, leaving the choked-up lovebirds to have their moment. He stopped when two figures blocked his path. One man a walking weapon, one bearing a shield.

“Well if it isn’t little Edmund Pevensie,” Tony snarked. “Kinda took all the fun out of it. Dick move.”

“Oh, would you prefer a funeral?”

“Can it be yours?”

Steve tapped Tony’s arm, asking him to desist. “How, Loki? Clint said there’s no coming back from Vormir.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “He was told a story. That’s all any of this is. I wrote a new one.” He looked wistfully over their heads as the sunlight broke through the clouds. “I think I like this one better.”

“You know,” Steve said. “You’re gonna have to hand us the stones. Can’t let you keep them.”

The god of mischief scoffed. “And exactly how are you going to stop me? You and what ar-?” He was knocked off his feet.

He had been teasing. He would give them the stones so they could be neatly returned to their places in time and everything was right with the universe. Even Coulson got to step out of the shadows. But for now, the most powerful creature in the universe was going to suffer being hugged into the dirt by his long-suffering brother.


End file.
